As is well known in the art, many space access devices and systems are designed and configured to be inserted in one or more biological spaces or openings, such as an ear canal, nasal opening, etc. Such devices include hearing aids, ear phones or buds, and oxygen nasal cannula.
Various space access devices and systems are also designed and configured to be inserted in non-biological spaces or openings, such a fluid flow lines and conduits. Such devices include conduit inspection and energy, e.g. heat, generating and/or dissipating systems.
The noted devices and systems often include means of securing the devices and/or systems in internal spaces or openings for a desired period of time, e.g. 1-2 minutes, 24 hours, 1 month, 1 year, etc. Such securing means include, for example, securing rings disposed on the outer surface of the devices, compliant outer layers, and/or conical fins that are adapted to removably secure the device(s) to an interior surface of a space or opening, e.g., an ear canal.
There are, however, a number of significant drawbacks and disadvantages associated with conventional securing means; particularly when employed on audio transmitting (or receiving) devices, such as an in-ear hearing device.
A disadvantage of conventional securing means is that the securing means, e.g., securing rings and compliant outer surfaces, do not include any means for fluid flow through the device or between the securing means of device and the opening when the device is inserted therein.
Another drawback is that most of the devices employing the conventional securing means are easily dislodged.
A further drawback is that most conventional securing means do not self-adjust or self-conform to the shape of the internal space or opening when the space access device is inserted therein. Indeed, many conventional securing devices either have a preset circular shape that may conform adequately to the shape of an internal space or opening, or are custom made to conform to (or match) the shape of a space or opening.
An additional drawback is that most of the conventional securing means do not include any means for modulating the amplitude and/or frequency of audio signal transmitted through the securing means and/or space access device associated therewith and/or the space between the surface of an internal space or opening and the space access device, when the space access device is inserted therein.
Another drawback is that most conventional securing means do not provide for tuning an amount of force applied by the securing means to the surface of the internal space into which the securing means is inserted.
There are some examples of conventional devices used to secure a hearing aid to mitigate leakage of sound around the hearing aid and through the canal. Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,224,005 describes a hearing aid extension in which two flanges are configured to mitigate leakage of sound around the hearing aid to which the flanges are fitted. However the hearing aids disclosed are molded to match the shape of the openings into which they are inserted. The flanges are compressible and allow one size of hearing aid to fit a larger range of sizes of ear canals, due to the compressibility of the flanges. However, the smaller the ear canal is, the greater are the forces that are applied by the flanges to the ear canal surfaces, which can lead to discomfort to the user in shorter periods of time than may be desirable. Also, since the body of the hearing aid conforms to the surfaces of the ear canal, it does not allow any air flow around any part of the hearing aid, as the hearing aid seals all along the walls of the ear canal. Also a strap is required to attach the flanges to the hearing aid.
Shennib et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0066110 discloses a trenched sealing retainer for a canal hearing device in which flanges are snapped on to the end of a hearing device. The flanges are configured to seal inside the ear canal to reduce the acoustical feedback which may occur where there is acoustic leakage from an output of a receiver of the hearing device to an input of a microphone of the hearing device through an uncontrolled leakage path. The flanges are made of a compliant material and conform to the shape of the ear canal to seal it as well as to anchor the hearing device to the ear canal. Because the flanges are the sole source of anchoring, the forces applied by both sealing off and anchoring may be at a level that may become uncomfortable to the wearer in a shorter period of time then desired.
Caldarola, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,940,946 and 8,477,978 discloses a hearing device in which an open propeller type insert or apertured dome inserts are provided to contact the ear canal. The propeller type insert does not distribute the contact forces very well about the circumference of the ear canal that it contacts, which can result is pressure spots and discomfort to the wearer. The aperture dome inserts provide continuous contact about the circumference of the dome to the ear canal and therefore cannot independently adjust the amount of force that is applied to various locations of the ear canal, such as where the ear canal may vary from a circular cross-section, for example. Also, the aperture dome inserts are limited as to the amount of open space that can be provided in them before they start to lose structural integrity.
There is a continuing need for securing means for space access devices; particularly, audio transmitting devices, that securely engage a surface of an internal space or opening for an extended period of time.
There is a continuing need to extend the fitting range of hearing assist devices so that they are useable for a wider range of the continuum of degree of hearing loss, and to provide such devices with means to conform or self-adjust to the shape of an internal space or opening
There is a continuing need for devices capable of increased fitting range along the spectrum of degrees of hearing loss which include means for fluid flow through the device and/or between the device and a space or opening when the device is inserted therein and/or include means for modulating the amplitude and/or frequency of audio signals transmitted through the securing means and/or space access device associated therewith and/or the space between the surface of an internal space or opening and the space access device, when the devices are inserted in the internal space or opening, e.g., ear canal.
There is a continuing need for improved securing means for space access devices; particularly, audio transmitting devices, that (i) securely engage a surface of an internal space or opening for an extended period of time without becoming significantly uncomfortable to the wearer, (ii) include means to conform or self-adjust to the shape of an internal space or opening, include means for fluid flow through at least a portion of the device and/or between the device and a space or opening when the device is inserted therein and/or (iii) require a force for removal from the space or opening that is greater than a force needed to insert the device into the space or opening.